


Black Lace

by belmanoir



Series: Specific Desires [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Kevin/Rami, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin wears panties for Rami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_laugh_track](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_laugh_track/gifts).



“Hey. Hey hey.” Kevin tugs him around a corner, grinning. Normally Rami tries to avoid talking to Kevin out of character when he’s in his gear, but the last few weeks...it’s been nice. To remember that it’s just Kevin in there, and that he likes Rami. “Guess what I’m wearing under my gear tonight.”

Rami can feel his face light up. “Did you get a new singlet?” He still misses that one with the half-white leg that ripped after just a few uses.

“Two words,” Kevin says. “Black lace.”

Rami is speechless. His eyes go wide, and it’s all he can do to keep from gaping. Kevin remembered the whole panties conversation? Kevin... _bought_ panties? For him? Really? “Are you ribbing me right now?”

“If you win tonight, I’ll let you see them.” Kevin winks. 

They both know Rami is slated for a win tonight.

“I don’t believe you.” He looks around to make sure no one can see them. “Show me now.”

Kevin laughs. “Not gonna happen.”

Rami swallows hard. Words have been replaced by a blank, buzzing lust. It’s not until Kevin is already walking away whistling that he thinks of something to say. He catches up and whispers in his ear. “Hey Kev, you better wash your ass, because I’m coming for you.”

Kevin knows exactly what he means. Rimming is something Rami likes to pull out on special occasions, to keep it fresh, and it works. A little foreshadowing and Kevin—well. Kevin half-gasps, half-laughs and ends up in a small coughing fit. “That’s never going to get less funny to you, is it?” 

It's been almost a year since that promo, so...“Probably not.” He gives Kevin a beaming, innocent grin and watches his eyes glaze over. 

Watching Kevin do his entrance is always amazing, but tonight...seeing that performance, the head shakes, the fist clenches, the strut for the crowd...maybe Kevin’s caught up in the moment, not even thinking about him. But underneath is something that’s not for the crowd, that’s just for Rami. Something that, like Kevin himself, matches perfectly, yet is in total contrast with, all the Kevin Owens-ness.

Black lace. Wow.

*

Rami jerks off in the shower to take the edge off. He lasts about a minute and a half, which confirms it was a good decision. By the time he’s dressed and ready to leave, Kevin is waiting by the car with Cass and Enzo in a t-shirt and workout shorts, hair wet from the shower. Rami tries to decide if he’s still wearing the panties, and why the idea is somehow even hotter with his street clothes. As they climb into the back seat, Kevin pokes him. Rami glances over. 

Kevin checks that Enzo and Cass are still talking to each other and then stretches the elastic waistband of his shorts. For a split second, Rami sees a sliver of black lace.

“You guys are quiet tonight,” Enzo comments.

“Long night,” Kevin says. “I can’t wait to just fall into bed.”

Rami is going to die before they get to the hotel.

*

“Take everything else off,” Rami says the second they’re in Kevin’s room with the door shut. “Come on.”

“You mean you don’t want me to do a striptease?” But Kevin’s breathing isn’t exactly steady either as he removes his shirt, kicks his sneakers into the corner, pulls off his socks. He pauses for approximately three seconds to draw out the suspense and strips off his shorts.

There is a moment of perfect, beautiful stillness. Kevin is wearing stretchy black satin underwear that rides low on his hips, a narrow ribbon of black lace at the waist and a couple inches of the stuff across the tops of his thighs. Holy shit. “They’re called boyshorts, which I thought was pretty funny.” It hits Rami that Kevin sounds a little nervous.

“Oh my god,” he says very, very sincerely. “This is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. Get on the bed.”

Kevin does a fall onto the middle of the bed, landing spreadeagled and limp like he’s setting up Neville for a Red Arrow. Rami sheds his own clothes and climbs onto the bed to kneel between his legs. He looks at Kevin spread out for him, at the bulge of his cock under tight satin. “It’s amazing to me that I can spend so much time looking at guys’ junk in tiny underwear, like, professionally, and yours is still so fantastically impactful.” He reaches for it, and hesitates. “Touch yourself.”

“Hey,” Kevin protests. “I washed my ass for this!”

Rami laughs. “Just take the edge off. I already did in the shower.”

Kevin’s breath hitches. “You did, huh?” He puts his hand down and just...cups himself, tilting his hips up and breathing deeply. Rami wonders if he should take the edge off again, just to be safe. He wants to fuck Kevin for a _while_.

Kevin rubs himself through the satin, watching Rami. “You like that?”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this for me. You look unbelievable.”

“I thought about getting some for you. Maybe khaki silk with hot pink lace?”

Rami can’t take his eyes off Kevin’s hand. “Why didn’t we ever think of this before?” 

Kevin can’t quite laugh, but he makes a sort of amused moan. “I don’t think I’m as into it as you are, honestly, but I’m really into how into it you are.” He sticks his hand in his panties and adjusts himself so the tip of his cock peeks out above the black lace waistband.

“Aaaargh,” Rami says.

Kevin’s hand moves, slow and purposeful, stretching the satin. Precum glistens on the tip of his cock. Rami’s mouth waters and he almost goes in for a taste, but he wants to see this. 

Realizing he’s kind of bouncing up and down on the bed, he sets his hands on Kevin’s thighs to steady himself. Kevin’s mouth falls open, his head tipping back to bare his throat. God, every time Kevin Owens cracks his neck Rami just wants to suck on his Adam’s apple. “What are you thinking about?” He realizes that might be a loaded question after his small meltdown a few weeks ago. “If it’s strangling me, that’s cool. I don’t think anything could kill my mood right now.”

“I was thinking about doing this in the ring,” Kevin says, and Rami almost actually goes up in flame. The hot lights, the roar of the crowd, the bright colors, and Kevin, beautiful and vulnerable. Everyone cheering him on.

“Pretty ironic from the guy who’s been known to mock me by starting an olé chant in bed if I’m having trouble coming.”

Another amused moan. “I’m hilarious, what can I say?”

Rami digs his fingers into Kevin’s thighs, inches from black lace. “Fight Owens fight,” he chants softly. “Fight Owens fight. Fight Owens fight...” He picks up the pace until he can almost feel it, the crowd pounding their feet, the swell of urgency, a wave of will and wishes and love...

Kevin comes. 

They look at each other. Rami comes back to earth and becomes acutely aware of his own aching, desperate erection. Kevin flops out an arm in the direction of the night-table. “Pass me a Kleenex.”

Rami isn’t ready for that. He crawls forward to crouch above Kevin’s head, every bob of his cock almost painful. “Open your mouth, Kev.”

“I thought you took the edge off already,” Kevin teases, smiling up at him.

“You’re too sexy, I need to take it off again.”

Kevin opens his mouth and Rami watches himself disappear inside. It’s the first thing that’s touched him since they got back to the hotel, he was saving it for this and it’s so worth it, _hot, wet, Kev, oh._ He presses his lips together to keep from making a really loud noise.

Tonight’s view is incredible from this angle: the tip of Kevin’s spent cock nestling in the hair below his bellybutton, come dripping across his stomach and disappearing under black lace. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

Kevin makes a humming sound presumably meaning _I love you too._ Oh god, Rami needs—he shifts onto his hands and knees. Kevin’s hands come up to circle his ankles and he has to close his eyes and breathe for a second to keep from crying with happiness. 

Lowering himself onto his forearms, he drags his tongue across Kevin’s belly, relishing the rough texture of his hair and the musky taste of semen. Kevin squirms and giggle-squeaks around his cock, hands spasming on his ankles. Rami gasps and does it again, knowing the ticklishness will fade. 

By the time Kevin’s all cleaned up, he’s really, really close. He rests his head on Kevin’s thigh and lets himself float, eyes closed, until the wave crests. He sprawls there for a minute feeling Kevin breathe beneath him, his cock softening in Kevin’s mouth.

Then he lays his hand on Kevin’s crotch. Oh. It’s the first time he’s touched the panties. They’re smooth and soft and taut and Kevin is in there. He hooks his fingers in the waistband and tugs them down an inch, kissing the newly accessible skin. “Where are you at?”

Kevin spits his cock out. “Give me a few more minutes,” he says, a little hoarse.

“Yeah, me too,” Rami agrees reluctantly, tucking Kevin back into the panties. “Snack break?”

“Oh, fuck yeah.”

*

Kevin eats a banana, which makes Rami laugh so much he follows it up with a popsicle from the mini-fridge’s mini-freezer. Rami almost chokes on his almonds.

*

Kevin’s mouth is cold and tastes like orange when they kiss, which is bizarrely delightful. He cups Rami’s ass, pushing their hips together. 

Rami’s cock settles into the satin-covered crease of his thigh. “That feels incredible,” he says. “I wonder...okay I’m going off on a tangent, but what do you think humping Tyler Breeze’s leggings feels like?”

Kevin snort-laughs. “I think you’d kind of catch and skid.”

“Yeah, me too.” They kiss some more, and then Rami moves downward until his face is in Kevin’s crotch again. He starts out with some basic nuzzling, feeling Kevin’s cock twitch and harden beneath the satin. The panties smell like sweat, because—Rami almost forget Kevin wore these while he was wrestling. A fresh jolt of lust hits him. “You should wear these every night.”

“Yeah, no. They itch and also crawled up my ass when Dean suplexed me.”

“Fair enough.” Rami opens his mouth, dampening the fabric until it clings and sucking at the head of Kevin’s cock through the cloth. Kevin shivers and shoves his hips up. “Turn over and show me your ass.”

They’ve learned that Kevin’s knees won’t support him when Rami does this, so Kevin just tucks his legs under him. Rami can’t breathe for a second at how hot he looks with black lace stretched across his ass, half his crack showing above it, his erection held tight against his stomach. 

He spanks him a couple times, lightly, and then—he’d planned to get right to it but he can’t resist slotting himself between Kevin’s cheeks and rutting. Kevin trembles when the head of his cock rubs against his hole.

It takes an effort of will to pull away, spreading Kevin’s cheeks with his hands and sticking his thumbs in the waistband to hold the panties out of the way. “I’m coming for you.”

Kevin does that thing he does when he’s in a submission hold, shaking his head and muttering, “Nononononono,” and Rami’s laughing as he leans down and breathes hot on Kevin’s hole.

Kevin’s voice cuts off like he was bodyslammed. 

Rami licks lightly, and Kevin’s breathing gets loud in the quiet room.

He shoves his face in there and goes for it, and within thirty seconds Kevin is losing his mind. Is anything hotter than Kevin swearing in French? It always makes Rami feel so good, like he’s driven Kevin past conscious thought, and he will never ask about it because if Kevin just knows it makes him crazy and is playing to the crowd, ignorance is bliss. He can feel the power in Kevin’s legs when Kevin pushes helplessly back against him. Kevin Owens—brawler, athlete, 266 pounds of violence and muscle—is a quivering mass of pleasure begging him for more. 

“Don’t come,” Rami warns. “I want you to come when I’m in you.”

“Mm.” Kevin shakes his head for real this time, rubbing his face in the sheets.

Rami goes back to work.

When Kevin is practically sobbing, arms folded protectively around his head, he grabs the lube and condom. Kevin’s slack body tenses when he hears the package rip, his hips straining up. Rami kisses his left cheek and rolls the condom on. His own hand feels so good. Kevin is going to feel even better.

His fingers go in easily. When he brushes against the sweet spot, Kevin makes a garbled noise, hips jerking urgently, but with his legs under him he’s humping air. Rami opens him up nice and slow, making him wait because once he’s inside he’s not going to manage anything slow.

“Come on, man, I was ready five minutes ago,” Kevin gets out. So then Rami has to make him wait a few more seconds.

He eases in, finally, holding his breath as he breaches the tight ring of muscle. He’s all the way in, thank god, he takes hold of Kevin’s hips and makes one thrust and that’s it, he’s pounding into him, barely in control of his limbs. The lace waistband drags at his cock, and he sees what Kevin means about it being itchy but he really doesn’t care. He kisses Kevin’s back, wraps his arms around Kevin’s chest and holds him tight, out in out in out in nghhhhh.

“Shhhh,” Kevin says unsteadily. “We’re in a hotel, you dumbass.”

Rami bites his lip hard, trying to stifle his grunts. He moves one hand down to reach inside the panties and jack Kevin.

Kevin comes immediately, ass clenching. Rami presses his cheek against his back and soaks up every tremor, feels every low moan in his bones.

“You know how sometimes I have to gag you when you get too loud?” Kevin sounds drunk. 

Rami nods into his back.

“I think I’ll use the panties next time.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Rami shouts under his breath, and that’s it, he’s done, babbling broken curse words into Kevin’s back and shaking apart.

They lie there for a while afterwards, curled on the bed and just breathing. It always cracks Rami up how it looks a lot like the part of a match where everyone’s beaten up and exhausted, struggling to stand.

No one can see this, though. This is just for them. Rami shuts his eyes and drinks in the silence.


End file.
